


we don't have to sleep

by katyfaise



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a quick little drabble for a friend on tumblr so please excuse the short length and sloppy editing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	we don't have to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick little drabble for a friend on tumblr so please excuse the short length and sloppy editing.

It’s surprising to note that of all the things in the world to be afraid of, Charles Macaulay is mostly afraid of thunder and lightning. The rain never bothers him - the moisture that covers everything in a solid cloud of gray and desolate colors makes him feel at ease, but when the storm worsens, when the thunder roars around him and the lightning snaps the world alive in the darkest nights he is always fearful. There’s only one person who knows and acknowledges this fear and she finds him alone in the living room of their small apartment at nearly two am - wide awake and a blanket draped over his head just as if they were children hiding from the boogeyman. 

“Dearest?” she asks, fingers running along his back as she crosses him. 

“The weather,” he replies simply - no need to explain. 

Though when is there ever a need to explain to Camilla? She is his sister. His twin. The very separation of his soul in another person and he wonders why she isn’t afraid of the noises in the storm. 

Camilla isn’t afraid of anything. 

Except for maybe him. 

She leans over and places cool lips to his sweaty temple and when she pulls away Charles catches her face in a snap of lightning before he hides his face. 

“You’re fevered. Come back to bed.” 

He shakes his head and pulls the blanket away to look at her - “Can’t sleep.” 

“We don’t have to sleep. Not until the storm is over.”

Charles thinks of how there used to be guilt associated with words like that - the way they would lay together in the same bed in the dark of the night while their family slept and learn each others bodies. Even as they grew older the concept of guilt never came into their mind. They were brother and sister. They loved each other more than anyone ever could. And despite what their deepest thoughts said, they convinced themselves of the innocence and that was all that mattered.

They don’t sleep for hours, instead hands exploring like the times before. Charles whispers between Camilla’s legs the languages they have studied since childhood and she holds his delicate hair in her hands when she reaches her peak. When he enters her finally, they move together as one, just like the one being they were supposed to be and it’s when they’re like this that Charles loses the fear and doubt that clouds his mind. 

The storm is nowhere near ending when they come as one, together their voices mingling each others name, but Charles now has Camilla to hide his face against when the thunder grows too close.

She hums an old lullaby, something from their days as children and despite the storm raging Charles sleeps. And Charles dreams. And Charles doesn’t remember the pain that sores through his soul.


End file.
